Demasiado joven
by MrRayney
Summary: Traduccion: 30 años en el futuro. Garfield Logan está a punto de fallecer. Los Titanes y su familia se reúnen una última vez para despedirse de su antiguo compañero y amigo. Y mientras recuerdan los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, ellos intentan entender la larga e inusual relación que tuvo con Raven, su esposa.
1. Prologo

Antiguamente tenía dos ideas las cuales se llamaban _"Gracias por los recuerdos" _y "_Entendiendo a mama" _ambas ideas nacieron de aquí, cuando intente escribir mis versiones de esas historias desgraciadamente eran casi idénticas a esta historia y no quería ser considerado un plagiador, asi que abandone esas dos historias para evitar ese problema, pero aun así quería plasmar la idea de esta historia ya que es una idea que no se utilizan en muchos fics en español y menos cuando se trata de una historia sobre Chico Bestia, así que finalmente decidí traducirla, a diferencia de Tearing Me Down y La Bestia Solitaria esta es más corta ya que cuenta con solo 8 capítulos, sin nada más que decir espero que disfruten de este prologo.

**La historia ficticia Too Young le pertenece al autor still too old for this.**

**Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers**

* * *

_**Demasiado joven**_

_**Prologo**_

_**Intentaron decirnos que éramos demasiado jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes como para realmente estar enamorados.**_

Era una noche oscura y una tormenta se cernía afuera. Este clima era totalmente apropiado dadas las circunstancias actuales. En una pequeña y tranquila casa, un gran número de personas se habían reunido, amigos y familiares habían venido para estar alrededor de una cama. No había alegría, esperanza o risas. Esto no era una reunión entre amigos para volver a verse después de un largo tiempo. Ellos sabían muy bien porque estaban allí. Alguien estaba a punto de fallecer, en opinión de todos él era demasiado joven para morir. Aunque estaba casado, tenía un hijo y había tenido una larga y feliz vida, él todavía era demasiado joven. El había estado tan lleno de vida, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara. Ellos no estaban preparados para verlo partir de este mundo. Pero desgraciadamente no había otra opción y así todos juntos esperaron el final.

Garfield Mark Logan anteriormente conocido como Chico Bestia, estaba muriendo. No había nada que se pudiera hacer para evitarlo. La inestabilidad de su ADN finalmente había infectado toda su estructura celular. A pesar de que lo había mantenido con vida y a salvo del Sakutia, la cura de su padre ya no podía hacer nada contra la enfermedad que había mutado durante años. Las mentes más grandes del planeta habían intentado todo con tal de encontrar una cura. Laboratorios STAR, Lexcorp, Empresas Wayne, todos ellos habían fracasado. El deterioro que sufrió su escritura celular ya era demasiado avanzado. Inclusive habían llamado a la Liga de la Justicia, ya que con el conocimiento que habían acumulado por toda la galaxia esperaban que tal vez ellos tuvieran una solución. Pero todos habían dicho lo mismo; no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Dr. Fate, Zatanna, incluso habían llamado al Extranjero Fantasma, en un intento de saber si la magia podía lograr algo que la ciencia más avanzada no podía resolver. Todos coincidieron en que la cura para el deterioro de la cohesión celular estaba más allá de sus capacidades.

Y así, Garfield Logan estaba a punto de morir. No habría indulto. En cuestión de horas, tal vez minutos, el antiguo héroe abandonaría este mundo.

Y de esa forma, su familia y amigos se mantenían a su lado, esperando el final.

Garfield había caído en coma hace unas cuantas horas, una señal de que el fin estaba cerca. Todos sus amigos y familiares sabían que esta era la señal para reunirse con él, para estar allí en sus últimos momentos, para presentar sus respetos, para recordar a su compañero, su amigo y para consolarla a ella. Desde los cuatro rincones del planeta ellos vinieron. Desde las lejanas estrellas a millones de años luz de la Tierra, ellos llegaron. Y así, al lado de la familia de Garfield, los Titanes se habían reunido una vez más, para presentar sus respetos a un amigo muy querido en su aventura final.

Desde Ciudad Gótica, Richard Grayson, antiguamente conocido como Robin y ahora bajo el alias de Nightwing, vino. Desde San Francisco, Victor Stone, Cyborg y actual líder de los Titanes del Oeste, vino. Desde el planeta Tamaran, Koriand´r, Starfire la emperatriz de Tamaran, líder de los guerreros de Tamaran había llegado. De Tamaran, Kondar, Garfield´r y Victo´r, el príncipe consorte y los dos herederos al trono de Tamaran acompañaron a Starfire. Desde St. Louis, Rita Farr, Elasti-girl, la madre adoptiva de Garfield Logan, había llegado.

Junto a todos ellos, saludándolos y tratando de mantener el ánimo a flote en estos momentos de pérdida y tristeza, se encontraba Mark Richard Logan, el hijo de Garfield Logan.

Y al lado de su cama, Raven Logan, la esposa se Garfield Logan, se encontraba sentada al lado de su cama observándolo con un rostro sereno y calmado, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Como era debido cuando la gente se encontraba en esta clase de eventos, ellos hablaban en voz baja entre ellos. Se paseaban de habitación en habitación, con el fin de que por lo menos durante un tiempo escaparan de la opresión del evento por venir, evitando aunque sea temporalmente, el lugar donde su amigo los estaba esperando. Pensaron y recordaron. Recordaron su juventud, recordaron su tiempo juntos cuando eran un equipo, tanto los buenos como los malos, que los ataban a su moribundo amigo. Recordaron sus pesares y los errores cometidos. Recordaron las cosas que deseaban haber dicho, pero que jamás lo habían hecho. Y finalmente ellos se acordaron de las cosas que dijeron, pero que les hubiera gustado mejor no haber mencionado.

Así todos ellos esperaban el fin, mientras pensaban y recordaban aquellos momentos que compartieron con su amigo.

Y la primera en recordar fue Starfire.

_**Intentaron decirnos que éramos demasiado jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes como para realmente estar enamorados.**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el prólogo? Espero que la traducción sea legible y no tenga incoherencia alguna, me gustaría saber que piensan de esta historia por lo que les agradecería mucho que comentaran, tanto yo como el autor original se los agradeceríamos mucho.


	2. Starfire: Revelaciones

Bueno chicos y chicas del fandom en español, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fanfic titulado como Too Young, como dije esta historia es algo corta ya que cuenta con solo ocho capítulos, por lo que posiblemente termine esta traducción en mínimo dos semanas, espero que disfruten del capítulo.

También quisiera agradecer a todos los que me han dejado comentarios sobre lo que piensan de la historia, tanto yo como el autor original se los agradecemos mucho, aprecio mucho que les guste mi trabajo y el que aprecien su historia.

**La historia ficticia Too Young le pertenece al autor still too old for this.**

**Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers**

* * *

**Demasiado Joven**

**Revelaciones **

_**Ellos dicen que el amor es una simple palabra, una palabra la cual solo hemos escuchado.**_

Koriand´r, emperatriz del Imperio Tamarean, líder de los Guerreros de Tamaran, había recibido una llamada a través del sistema de comunicación de la Liga de la Justicia. Garfield Logan, su amigo y compañero, estaba a punto de morir. El honor y el amor exigían a la emperatriz regresar a la Tierra, ella no quería volver porque significaba que lo vería a el otra vez. Pero Garfield es uno de sus amigos más queridos y uno de los primeros que tuvo en la Tierra. Así que dejo a un lado sus problemas personales y regreso a la Tierra. Era lo menos que ella podía hacer, después de todo lo que el había hecho por ella. Sería una deshonra ignorar a un amigo tan querido en un momento como este. Ella no podría vivir consigo misma, ni ante su familia y su pueblo, si es que llegara a ignorar una emergencia como esta.

Así que de esta forma Koriand´r, regreso a aquel lugar que en un tiempo atras ella había llamado hogar, con el riesgo de ver a su ex marido de nuevo, pero con la intención de estar al lado de su amigo en sus últimos momentos.

—Mi Emperatriz ¿Desea ver a su _Braken dre Comyr _a solas? Con gusto hare los preparativos si así lo desea—Pregunto Kondar, su consorte y esposo. Un _Braken dre Comyr _era por así decirlo alguien especial. La traducción más cercana al español seria "_Un querido amigo a quien le debo todo, mi salud, mi honor y mi vida"_. Era raro que una persona estuviera tan apegada a la vida de otra. Pero Garfield le había demostrado una y otra vez que eran más que simples compañeros de equipo, demostrándoselo al salvarle la vida en numerosas ocasiones cuando fueron Titanes, hasta en aquella ocasión donde el convenció a los Titanes de luchar por ella en contra de su hermana para recuperar el trono de Tamaran. Oh, fue Raven quien hablo con Robin y tomo la decisión. Pero ella sabía muy bien que fue gracias a Garfield quien convenció a Raven. Él sabía muy bien que Raven era la única persona que podía hablar con Robin y convencerlo de ayudarla a ella.

—No mi compañero, voy a estar con mis amigos. Todos nosotros estuvimos negando este momento y queremos estar juntos cuando todo esto termine—

—Pero, el _Kann Burre Jacm´mor _estará presente— (Basta con pensar en agregar el término amante y todas las horribles y vulgares palabras en las que puedan pensar, ahora pueden ver el profundo odio en aquella frase)

—Estoy consciente de eso. Pero no voy a deshonrar a mi amigo con mis propios problemas. Si Richard quiere problemas, es asunto suyo. Yo no pienso deshonrar a Garfield Logan—

—Como desees, mi Emperatriz—

—Hijos míos, ustedes van a asistir conmigo en este evento. Ustedes deben ver a Garfield Logan antes de seguir adelante en la próxima etapa de su vida—

—Sí, madre/ emperatriz— Respondieron los jóvenes al unísono.

—Kondar, usted permanecerá aquí—

—Sí, mi Emperatriz—

Los tres caminaron hacia la habitación donde descansa Garfield. En primer lugar estaba Starfire, entonces exactamente a tres pasos detrás de ella se encontraba el primer heredero al trono, Garfield´r, dos pasos detrás de él, estaba Victo´r, como exige el protocolo.

—Tia Kory— Dijo Mark en voz baja —. Me alegra mucho de que hayas podido venir—

Mark se acercó a Starfire y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ambos hijos de la Emperatriz se pusieron rígidos ante la muestra de cariño hacia su madre.

—Mis hijos ustedes van a aceptar la improcedencia de esta acción, este es el hijo y heredero del legado de Garfield Logan— Explico Starfire en idioma Tamarean—. Mark, lo siento mucho, me gustaría mucho que hubiera algo que podríamos hacer para evitar esta situación—

—Gracias, Tia Kory— Dijo Mark—. Tan solo con que hicieras este largo viaje desde Tamaran es suficiente para nosotros, estoy seguro de que mamá lo apreciara—

—Raven, soy yo, Starfire, estoy aquí para ti— Dijo Starfire mientras se acercaba a la cama y se posaba al lado de Raven.

Pero Raven no dijo alguna palabra o hizo algún movimiento ante la presencia de Starfire, ella simplemente continuo observando el suave movimiento en el pecho de Garfield que solo subía y bajaba lentamente.

Starfire suspiro. Raven a través de los años no había cambiado mucho. Hablaba poco y mostraba menos emociones. Su rostro podría haber sido tallado en piedra. Cuando eran Titanes, ella por lo menos mostraba algunas emociones de vez en cuando. Pero con los años, los raros pero exuberantes momentos juveniles fueron desapareciendo poco a poco y finalmente cesaron por completo. ¡Muy a diferencia de Garfield, el cual era un torbellino de emociones, sin importar cual fuera su edad!

Sin embargo, el matrimonio de sus amigos se mantuvo a flote y funcionando a la perfección. Cuando su propio matrimonio con Richard se había derrumbado en tan solo unos pocos años, más bien meses si era sincera consigo misma, esto debido a la abismal diferencia de sus prioridades y necesidades de cada uno. Sin embargo, allí estaban ellos dos, Garfield y Raven siguieron juntos después de casi… ¿30 años terrestres? ¿Era tan tarde ya? ¿Adónde se había ido el tiempo? ¿En qué momento todos ellos se habían convertido en adultos? ¿Qué le había sucedido a la diversión y a la emoción? ¿Dónde habían quedado la alegría y la risa?

Y Starfire recordó aquel primer día, cuando Garfield y Raven habían entrado juntos en la sala común.

_30 años en el pasado_

—Vamos Raven— Susurro Chico Bestia, ya que ambos entraron en la sala común. Starfire encontró esta situación bastante extraña. ¿Por qué Raven no se atrevía a entrar y unirse con sus amigos? ¿Y porque Chico Bestia practicante estaba arrastrándola para entrar? Ambos habían entrado en la habitación varias veces en el día durante varios años. A veces juntos, pero más a menudo por separado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Hay algún problema mis amigos?— Pregunto ella —¿Necesitan alguna clase de ayuda?—

Starfire no podía imaginar cual sería el problema. Raven había derrotado a su padre hace un año y todos ellos acababan de regresar hace un par de meses después de su victoria tras vencer a la Hermandad del Mal. Desde entonces solo ha habido algunas escaramuzas menores, pero en realidad las cosas en la ciudad estaban bastante tranquilas.

—No hay problema alguno Star, en realidad es todo lo contrario, Raven y yo tenemos algo que decirles a todos ustedes—

—Gar— Susurro Raven.

Esta situación se había tornado aún más extraño; ¿Por qué Raven llamaría a Chico Bestia _'Gar'_, en lugar de Chico Bestia? Starfire recordó que la Patrulla Condenada había llamado a Chico Bestia bajo el nombre de Garfield. Ella reflexiono, Gar es probablemente un diminutivo de Garfield, pero ¿Por qué Raven lo llamaría de esa manera?

—Vamos Raven, quiero que ellos lo sepan, estoy cansado de que tengamos que jugar a las escondidillas, chicos y chicas, oficialmente estoy revelando que Raven y yo hemos estado saliendo durante un mes— Revelo Chico Bestia con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, además de que Starfire podía ver corazones en los ojos de Chico Bestia. Prácticamente estaba burbujeando de amor.

Antes de que Robin o Cyborg pudieran decir algo sobre este anuncio, Starfire comenzó a chillar de la emoción.

— ¡Qué maravilla! Raven ahora usted y Chico Bestia son una pareja, al igual que Robin y yo…— A un lado, Robin dio un respingo ante esa observación —.Pero ¿Por qué guardaste esto en secreto? ¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir?

—Sí, Chico Bestia ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? ¿Y cómo te las arreglaste para mantener todo esto en secreto durante tanto tiempo?— Pregunto Cyborg.

—Simplemente empezamos a pasar el rato el día 18 del mes pasado, la encontré en ese café deprimente que tanto le gusta, empezamos a hablar, ya saben solo hablar, nada de peleas o discusiones—

—No muchas— Murmuro Raven.

—Si…no muchas, de todos modos, disfrutamos el tiempo que compartimos y comenzamos a salir constantemente, finalmente un día le dije que yo siempre pensé que ella era la chica más guapa de todas y que me gustaría mucho que ella estuviera interesada en mi como algo más que un amigo—

—Que yo recuerde también hubo varios montón de tartamudeo, frases incoherentes, el uso de la palabra lesbiana y silencios incomodos cuando lo dijo, le tomo diez minutos decírmelo de forma coherente—

—Vamos Rae, tu sabes que yo solo estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerte de que mi amor por ti es auténtico—

—Lo se—

—De todos modos, estoy cansando de andar escondiendo todo esto y quiero que todos ustedes sepan lo que siento por ella—

Robin y Cyborg se miraron el uno al otro.

—Bueno…entonces muchas felicidades— Dijo Robin—. ¿Esto no afectara los entrenamientos o las misiones en equipo?—

Starfire se quedó incrédula ante la actitud de Robin. Aquí dos de sus más queridos amigos, admitiendo su cariño o…¿Su amor? Uno al otro y ¿Todo lo que le interesaba a Robin era el trabajo en equipo? Hubo momentos en los que ella simplemente no lo entendía.

—Si chicos…muchas felicidades— Dijo Cyborg.

Starfire no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Ella voló hacia la actual pareja y los abrazo con cariño.

— ¡Que maravilloso! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos, ¿Tal vez ahora podamos ir a aquello a lo que ustedes llaman una cita doble?—

—Ya veremos— Murmuro Raven en voz baja —. Mientras tanto, Garfield y yo vamos a salir por un corto periodo de tiempo, volveremos pronto—

Dicho esto, los dos se fueron, presumiblemente a tomar el almuerzo en algún lugar.

—Les doy dos semanas— Dijo Robin.

—Sí, incluso para mi es bastante tiempo— Respondió Cyborg.

— ¿De qué están hablando?— Pregunto Starfire confundida por la actitud de sus amigos.

—Hay que aceptarlo Star— Respondió Cyborg—. Los dos son como el aceite y el vinagre, aunque más bien son como el fuego y la gasolina, de ninguna manera ellos dos durarían como una pareja, ellos terminaran matándose uno al otro y lo más probable es que Raven mate a Chico Bestia—

Tras esta explicación tanto Cyborg como Robin comenzaron a reírse.

Starfire parecía bastante desconcertada por la actitud de sus dos compañeros. ¿Acaso no podían verlo? Había visto claramente en los ojos de Chico Bestia cuanto cariño y adoración le tenía a Raven. Numerosas escenas en los últimos años se le vinieron a la mente y un pequeño clic se escuchó dentro de su cabeza. Chico Bestia siempre se había sentido de esa manera por Raven, incluso durante ese incidente que involucro a Terra.

Sin embargo, por más que lo pensara ella no podía llegar a la misma conclusión con Raven. Raven era su amiga más cercana como una chica. Compartían la charla de chicas y sin embargo, ella nunca compartió mucha información con ella. Ella nunca menciono algo sobre Chico Bestia. ¿Ella siente lo mismo por él? Esperaba que ella sintiera el mismo amor que ella sentía por Robin y que, ella estaba segura, Robin sentía lo mismo por ella.

_Presente_

Bueno, resulto que Robin no se sentía de la misma manera. Oh, el fingió muy bien su amor, lo suficientemente bien que con el tiempo ellos dos se casaron. Aun así, si hubiera puesto la suficiente atención, se habría dado cuenta de las pistas que estaban allí mostrándole que su amor eterno no era tan eterno. Entonces, tal vez, ella se habría evitado muchos dolores de cabeza.

Entonces Starfire reflexiono, ella nunca llego a entender completamente a Raven. Raven casi nunca demostró sus sentimientos. Era demasiado obvio para todo el mundo que Garfield adoraba a su esposa, pero Starfire nunca logro averiguar si sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos. Ella sabía que Garfield Logan amaba a Raven pero…

¿Raven realmente amo a Garfield Logan?

_**Ellos dicen que el amor es una simple palabra, una palabra la cual solo hemos escuchado.**_

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que me puedan dejar un comentario, quisiera saber lo que piensan de esta historia o si encuentran algún error háganmelo saber.


	3. Cyborg: Motivacion

Muy bien chicos aquí MrRayney, siento mucho la demora de este tercer capítulo, creí tenerlo para el día de ayer pero pasaron cosas y apenas pude acabarlo esta tarde, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de esta historia así que espero lo disfruten, por cierto les recomiendo que estén al pendiente de mis actualizaciones porque posiblemente esta misma tarde o mañana temprano suba el primer capítulo de la historia "La Guerra de Emoticlones".

**La historia ficticia Too Young le pertenece al autor still too old for this.**

**Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers.**

* * *

**Demasiado Joven**

**Motivación**

_**Pero es una palabra la cual no se puede comprender su significado**_

Victor Stone, el actual líder de los Titanes del Oeste, se encontraba junto a la cama de su mejor amigo, su mirada estaba fija en el rostro verde que conocía tan bien. Parecía tan tranquilo en estos momentos. Sobre todo porque se encontraba conectado a varios monitores y tubos intravenosos que lo mantenían libre del dolor, pero a la vez mostrándoles a su familia y amigos como poco a poco estaría dejando este mundo.

—_Maldita sea_— Pensó para sí mismo—. _Después de todas esas peleas, trampas mortales, rayos de la muerte, cualquier cosa que estuvo a punto de matarnos, el siempre logro escapar con una sonrisa y mal chiste…pero el no pudo escapar de esto, no es justo, él ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de salir de este embrollo ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi mejor amigo?_—

—_Hemos sido amigos ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿35 años? Dios han pasado 35 años, lo he visto crecer, le he salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo contar, el me salvo la vida más veces de las que puedo contar, simplemente no lo entiendo, con todo lo que hemos visto, todo lo que hemos pasado ¿Cómo es posible que siguiera siendo tan feliz y despreocupado? Él siempre tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro…Maldita sea, voy a extrañar esas sonrisas_—

Cyborg entonces se alejó de la cama, esto después de haberle dado previamente a Raven un apretón en el hombro. Ella ni siquiera se movió, ni siquiera lo reconoció. Ella aun seguía viendo el cuerpo de su marido tendido en la cama, mirando el suave pero lento movimiento del pecho que subía y bajaba. Cyborg sinceramente no esperaba que ella notara su presencia. Pero el quería hacerle saber que él estaba allí. Ellos dos también habían sido amigos por bastante tiempo, el quería que ella supiera que cualquier cosa que pasara, el estaría a su lado para ayudarla.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Cyborg logro notar la presencia de Kory quien se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. Parecía que ella estaba hablando con sus dos hijos.

—_Wow, ¿Han crecido tanto? ¿No los he visto en unos…10 años? Sí que estaba honrado cuando ella decidió llamar a su segundo hijo como yo, nunca he pensado que me merecía tal honor…Aunque puedo entender muy bien porque ella no nombro a ninguno de los dos con el nombre de Dick—_

Fue en ese momento que él se acordó de Nightwing, Cyborg decidió entonces ir a buscarlo: Después de todo no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con él desde el momento en que ambos habían llegado. Tras salir de la habitación, paso junto al marido de Starfire. El cual hizo una pequeña reverencia y un par de gestos con la mano. Cyborg aun recordaba un par de cosas durante su tiempo en Tamaran. Kondar le había dado el respeto adecuado hacia un amigo de confianza de la Emperatriz.

—_Vamos a ver ¿Dónde estaría escondido Dick, sobre todo ahora que Kory está aquí? Probablemente se encuentre en la terraza, a el siempre le gusta estar afuera por las noches—_Con esto en mente, Cyborg se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa y se asomó por la puerta de atrás. Efectivamente, en ese lugar se encontraba una figura alta y masculina mirando las estrellas. Cyborg abrió la puerta y se acercó a su antiguo líder.

—Tú no puedes esconderte para siempre, con el tiempo tendrás que verla a ella para poder decirle adiós a Gar— Dijo Cyborg mirando a su antiguo líder y a un buen amigo. Él se había alejado, algo muy normal que hacen los amigos. Dick había cambiado a través de los años y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Era más centrado, más callado…más solitario.

—_De hecho_— Pensó Cyborg observando a Nightwing—. _Si le ponemos las orejas puntiagudas, apuesto que se parecerá y actuara exactamente igual que el Murciélago, supongo que era algo inevitable, sin embargo, esa no una buena forma de vivir_—

—No me estoy escondiendo—

—Oh, entonces dime ¿Por qué estás aquí y no adentro con todos los demás?—

—Estoy pensando—

— ¿Planeas seguir pensando hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde?—

—Voy a estar a su lado—

—Hermano— Respondió Cyborg con su jerga juvenil, una clara señal de que estaba empezando a enfadarse con su amigo—. Lo digo en serio, nada de lo que hagas va hacer las cosas más fáciles, ya han pasado más de 20 años desde la última vez que la viste ¿Qué clase de rencor es el que has guardado durante todos estos años?—

Inesperadamente en ese momento Nightwing se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a su amigo quien simplemente lo miro sorprendido.

—No le guardo ninguna clase de rencor, demonios, sé que todo el matrimonio se derrumbó por mi culpa, después de dos matrimonios fallidos y una serie de relaciones que terminaron en fracaso, no es necesario que sea un buen detective para ver que el factor común de todas esas catástrofes era yo—

Cyborg estaba bastante aturdido. Acababa de escuchar que Richard Grayson acababa de confesar todo. No es que ambos no sabían que era su culpa que su matrimonio se fuera al caño debido a él, pero era sorprendente que acabara de admitirlo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?—

Nightwing murmuro algo entre dientes.

— ¿Perdón?— Pregunto Cyborg quien no había escuchado nada.

—Vergüenza— Murmuro Nightwing un poco más fuerte.

Ahora Cyborg estaba completamente dispuesto a tomar a su antiguo líder del cuello y lanzarlo a través de la pared de la casa. "Vergüenza" en un momento como este. Este simplemente era el estilo de Dick, una persona que estaba centrándose más en sí mismo, en lugar de recordar que habían muchas otras personas que requerían de su presencia en estos momentos. Raven, Mark, Kory, pero sobre todo él.

Gar.

—Sera mejor que entres ahí, antes de que el barco zarpe de nuevo— Dijo Cyborg quien intentaba no perder el control para no golpear a Nightwing con toda su fuerza en la cara, por lo menos pudo mantener una voz cordial. Dándose la vuelta se dispuso a volver con su mejor amigo.

— ¿Cómo fue posible que durante todo este tiempo, él pudo hacerlo?— Pregunto Nightwing.

Tras escuchar la pregunta, Cyborg se detuvo. Hablar con Dick siempre fue como una pelea: El cambiaria de tema de un momento a otro en tan solo un instante, trazando un camino el cual solo el podía ver. Una vez explicado, todo tendría sentido y sería totalmente lógico, pero llegar a esa última parte definitivamente era una lucha.

— ¿Cómo fue posible que?—

—Garfield… ¿Cómo fue posible que pudiera permanecer casado con Raven todo este tiempo?—

—Porque él la ama— Fue la simple respuesta de Cyborg.

_30 años en el pasado_

La relación entre el mutante y la empática duro más de dos semanas de las que Robin había pronosticado. Cinco meses después, ellos dos aún seguían juntos o por lo menos eso es lo que le decían a todo aquel que les preguntaba sobre su relación. La única prueba que tenían para afirmar su relación es que siempre estaban juntos. No había demonstraciones públicas de cariño. Durante las noches de película estarían agarrados de las manos. Si no fuera por estas cosas, ellos dos simplemente parecerían unos buenos amigos pasando el rato.

Pero las dudas y preguntas sobre su relación terminaron cuando el Dr. Light estaba robando un banco en el centro de la ciudad.

Los villanos no pueden simplemente ir y venir cada vez que tienen un plan maestro que tienen en marcha. La mayoría de las veces es necesario conseguir fondos monetarios para poner un plan maestro en marcha. Algunos villanos robaban joyerías y algunos otros robaban bancos. El Dr. Light es un villano que se dedicaba al robo bancario cuando necesitaba dinero en efectivo para poner algún plan maestro en acción.

Normalmente, en esta clase de situaciones es simplemente entrar y salir rápidamente. Los villanos solo necesitaban cinco minutos, tomaban un montón de dinero en bolsas y salían sin problema alguno. El problema fue que los Titanes estaban comiendo pizza al otro lado de la calle. El Dr. Light jamás tuvo buena suerte cuando se trataba de robar. En tan solo treinta segundos, los Titanes se encontraban cruzando la calle hacia el Dr. Light quien estaba saliendo del edificio. Y se dio comienzo a la batalla.

Cyborg se dio cuenta que la batalla no era nada en especial. Era lo mismo de siempre, el grito de batalla de Robin, las amenazas estándares del Dr. Light. Y como de costumbre, parecía que los Titanes ganarían sin problema alguno…otra vez, fue en ese momento de confianza que algo terrible sucedió. Uno de los rayos de energía del Dr. Light se desvió hacia arriba y golpeo la orilla de una cornisa. La cual comenzó a caer hacia donde se estaba librando la batalla. Los escombros estaban a punto de caer sobre Raven, la cual hubiera recibido un golpe critico ya que los escombros estaban cayendo desde 15 metros de altura, por suerte Raven se dio cuenta del peligro y salto lejos.

Raven aterrizo a la derecha de una pared al lado de donde se encontraba el Dr. Light. El tipo apenas podía creer que este era su día de buena suerte, el Dr. Light agarro el cuerpo de Raven y con su pistola de rayos de partículas de energía de luz apunto hacia la sien de la empática.

—Retrocedan Titanes o le vuelo la cabeza—

Cyborg estaba aturdido. Conocía muy bien las "reglas del juego" que había entre los héroes y villanos. Durante las batallas, los accidentes ocurren, había lesiones en ambos lados. Pero tomar a un rehén, eso simplemente estaba reservado para los más…viles y crueles…villanos, asesinos y locos. El Dr. Light había cruzado la raya.

—Déjala ir— Dijo una voz determinada pero con un tono bajo. Chico Bestia comenzó a caminar hacia el Dr. Light.

—Oh no, mi amigo verde, esta vez voy a escapar y posiblemente dejare vivir a tu compañera de equipo para ver un nuevo día—

—Ella es mi prometida y si quieres vivir, la dejaras ir—

Cyborg se quedó atónito cuando escucho estas palabras de su mejor amigo. ¿Prometida? ¿Ellos están comprometidos? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Bueno, eso solo me facilita aún más las cosas, si quieres que deje ir a tu prometida, entonces dejaras que me vaya— Respondió el Dr. Light quien parecía algo aturdido por la declaración del mutante.

—No, tú no lo entiendes— Dijo Chico Bestia en voz baja—. Tengo cuatro maneras para asesinarte en este momento de las cuales ni siquiera tendrías tiempo para parpadear, podría transformarme en una rana dardo dorada, tienes tantos rasguños que su veneno te ocasionaría la muerte instantánea, podría transformarme en una cobra escupidora de cuello negro y meter veneno en tus ojos antes de que puedas parpadear, puedo convertirme en un T-Rex y arrancarte la cabeza o yo simplemente podría transformarme en un rinoceronte, a la distancia en la que estamos, mi cuerno atravesaría tu corazón al instante—

Ante tales declaraciones el pasó a ponerse de un color pálido.

—Pero yo no voy a hacer alguna cosa como esa— Dijo Chico Bestia en voz baja mientras se acercaba al Dr. Light—. A la cuenta de cinco lo que voy a hacer va a ser lo siguiente, voy a transformarme en una bacteria y entrare en tus fosas nasales, entonces voy a abrirme paso entre tus cavidades nasales y a la cuenta de diez, pasare a transformarme en un elefante, lo cual ocasionara que tu cabeza explote—

El Dr. Light se puso aun más pálido si fuera posible.

—La razón por la que voy a hacer eso y no alguno de los otros métodos ya mencionados, es porque los Titanes en conjunto, podrían detenerme y prefiero utilizar un método que sea cien por ciento eficaz, una vez que me transforme en una bacteria, no hay nadie aquí que sea capaz de detenerme, y a la cuenta de diez, morirás—

—Uno—

El Dr. Light comenzó a temblar de pánico.

—Dos—

El Dr. Light comenzó a alejar su pistola de la sien de Raven.

—Tres—

Antes de que Chico Bestia pudiera continuar el Dr. Light le entrego con mucho cuidado a Raven. Chico Bestia la tomo entre sus brazos sin dejar de mirar al Dr. Light. Cyborg jamás creyó entender como alguien podía dar una mirada con esa determinación de acero, pero en ese momento, observando fijamente los ojos de Chico Bestia, él pudo comprenderlo. El Dr. Light también pareció entenderlo. Con cuidado comenzó a retroceder lentamente alejándose de Chico Bestia y coloco su pistola en el suelo.

—Creo…creo que quiero volver a la cárcel, por favor— Pidió el Dr. Light con un tono de voz nervioso y tembloroso. Varios agentes se dirigieron, con mucho cuidado, hacia el villano y lo esposaron. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor le dieron una mirada cautelosa a Chico Bestia quien aún tenía a Raven en sus brazos.

Cyborg se dio cuenta de dos cosas ese mismo día. En primer lugar, su amigo, Chico Bestia, el bromista, el payaso, era un hombre muy peligroso. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, tenía planes, ideas y nunca se le debía subestimar.

En segundo lugar, Cyborg sabía que todo lo que representaba Chico Bestia era la compasión. Robin representaba la Justicia, Starfire representaba el honor. Raven…bueno…nadie sabía con certeza que era lo que representaba Raven o cual era su motivación. Pero Chico Bestia siempre fue la compasión. Era por esa razón que el utilizaba la mínima fuerza en los combates, era siempre el primero en ayudar a otros, no comía carne, no le haría daño a algún animal incluso si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien. Todo el mundo lo había visto. Todo su ser irradiaba aquel deseo. Él estaba dispuesto a tirar al instante todo por la borda, todo en lo que él creía y representaba.

Todo porque Raven se encontraba en peligro.

El realmente debe de amarla.

_Presente_

—_Nunca tuvimos algún problema con Light de nuevo, ahora que lo pienso, solo lo vi una vez más y el inmediatamente se rindió, nunca he tenido algún otro altercado parecido con los delincuentes habituales, aquellas palabras deben haber sobrevivido con el tiempo, pelear estaba bien, pero amenazar a Raven, Gar iría a por ti, ahora que lo pienso ningún villano fue tras Mark y el nunca oculto su identidad, al parecer Gar asusto a todos los tipos malos y nadie pareció darse cuenta—_Reflexiono Cyborg.

—Si— Repitió Cyborg—. El la ama—

— ¿Qué hay de ella?—

— _¿Qué hay de Raven? Esa era la cuestión. Una vez que lo veías, era fácil ver cuánto amaba Gar a Raven, era parte de su esencia, nada de lo que hiciera podría demostrar lo contrario— _Pensó Cyborg—. _Pero Raven era tan…fría, claro ella era una buena amiga, siempre estaba ahí, dispuesta a ayudar a un amigo en necesidades, pero ella siempre fue tan distante ¿De verdad ella amo a Gar?_—

—No lo sé— Respondió Cyborg y con esas palabras volvió a entrar a la casa.

_**Pero es una palabra la cual no se puede comprender su significado**_

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sinceramente a mí me gustó mucho, es de los mejores de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les agradecería mucho si dejan un comentario expresando lo que piensan hasta el momento de la historia, tanto yo como el autor original se los agradeceríamos.


	4. Rita: Confrontacion

Hola chicos y chicas aquí esta MrRayney reportándose al servicio, siento la demora del cuarto capítulo y sinceramente este junto al siguiente son de mis capítulos favoritos, esta vez nos adentramos con un personaje que nadie o casi nadie utiliza en las historias en español de Teen Titans, es turno de Rita Farr también conocida como Elasti-Girl.

Solo faltan tres capítulos para dar fin a esta traducción…sí sé que dije que eran ocho capítulos, me disculpo por ello son siete en realidad, yo y mi falta de atención, bueno sin nada más que decir aquí el cuarto capítulo, disfrútenlo.

_**La historia ficticia Too Young le pertenece al autor still too old for this.**_

_**Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers**_

* * *

**Demasiado Joven**

**Confrontación**

_**Sin embargo, no éramos demasiado jóvenes para conocerla**_

Rita Farr también conocida como Elasti-girl, integrante de la Patrulla Condenada y madre adoptiva de Garfield Logan, se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar. Rita decidió descansar un momento, estaba cansada ya que emocionalmente era demasiado difícil encontrarse en la misma habitación donde se encontraba su moribundo hijo. Ningún padre debería vivir lo suficiente para ver morir a sus hijos, pero para una familia de héroes y luchadores contra el crimen, la realidad era muy diferente. Se tenía que estar preparado. Porque en cualquier momento podría ocurrir esta situación que estaba viviendo, su marido está muerto y su hijo en pocas horas estaría igual.

Jamás se está preparado para este momento.

La fantasía de vivir la vida de un héroe, era simplemente eso…una fantasía. Los buenos siempre ganan, los malos siempre pierden. Milagrosamente en el último momento se encuentra la solución. El héroe es revivido por el beso del verdadero amor.

Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Las personas se enferman y mueren. A veces no hay cura que logre salvarlo.

Rita estaba tratando de aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero era demasiado difícil. Ella ya había perdido a Larry y no había escuchado sobre Cliff en los últimos meses. Ella ni siquiera sabía si él estaba consiente sobre la condición actual de Garfield. Pero ella sabía que si él lo supiera estaría aquí para darle un último adiós. Eso solo significaba que el aún no se había enterado o…o el…

No hay que pensar en eso.

Y luego estaba Steve, Steve… su líder, su marido.

Rita sacudió la cabeza negativamente, tratando de no pensar en eso.

Mientras se encontraba sentada en el sofá, decidió ver a su alrededor para distraerse un poco, miro por la ventana hacia la terraza. Rita logro identificar a dos figuras de pie hablando sobre algún tema, se tratan de los compañeros y amigos de su hijo, Richard y Victor. Parecían que estaban a punto de tener una discusión sobre algún tema. O por lo menos solo Victor quien se encontraba bastante enojado.

Desvió la mirada, cualquier cosa que estuvieran discutiendo no era de su incumbencia. Su principal preocupación se encontraba a unos 25 metros de distancia, sobre una cama…muriendo lentamente.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Rita intento con todas sus fuerzas no comenzar a llorar. Pues su hijo, su pequeño hijo. Pues el siempre seria su pequeño niño mientras este viviera. El cual ya no tenía mucho tiempo en este mundo.

—_No…no hay que pensar en eso, tengo que mantenerme firme por Mark, él va a necesitarme, ni siquiera se si su madre estará allí para él, jamás pude comprender a Raven y su…peculiar…comportamiento, sin embargo ella está ahí junto a su cama y yo…yo me encuentro aquí como una cobarde_— Pensó Rita dando un leve suspiro de frustración.

—Abuela, ahí estas ¿Te encuentras bien?— Pregunto Mark entrando en la sala de estar.

—_Siempre preocupado por los demás_— Pensó Rita con una pequeña sonrisa—. _Muy parecido a su padre_—

—Si querido, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte—

—Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?—

—Oh…simplemente necesitaba descansar un poco—

Mark acepto aquella respuesta. Después de todo Mark había heredado una pequeña porción de los poderes empáticos de su madre. El podía sentir como su abuela estaba teniendo un momento difícil debido a la actual conducción en la que se encontraba su padre. Así que simplemente decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cómo está el abuelo?— Pregunto inmediatamente Mark, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.

— _¿Cómo decirlo de la mejor manera? Sé que él está al tanto de la situación…pero simplemente no me gusta hablar del tema, pero creo que es algo que no se puede evitar—_ Pensó Rita soltando un suspiro.

—Querido…el continua deteriorándose, es lento, pero constante— Respondió Rita.

—Pensé que su casco le ayudaría a mejorar—

—Lo hace, pero la enfermedad del Alzheimer no se puede posponer para siempre, aunque el casco aumenta las posibilidades de contrarrestar la enfermedad, al parecer también alarga sus efectos…no sé si es algo bueno o malo—

—No lo entiendo, eso significa que seguirá vivo por mucho más tiempo ¿Por qué eso sería algo malo? Creo que sería genial tenerlo con nosotros unos años más— Comento algo confundido Mark.

Rita simplemente observo a su nieto. El seguía/* siendo tan joven. Lleno de la pasión de la juventud. Aun creyendo que vivir era lo único importante. Pero sin tener en cuenta que la calidad de vida desempeñaba un papel muy importante.

—Mark…sus recuerdos simplemente siguen desapareciendo—

—Si ¿Y?— Pregunto Mark aun confundido.

—Mi amor, debido al Alzheimer, los recuerdos de una persona comienzan a desaparecer comenzando desde los últimos hasta los primeros, el ya no recuerda mucho sobre sus años como miembro de la Patrulla Condenada, él ni siquiera recuerda…— Rita se detuvo un momento para calmarse y decidió continuar— Él ni siquiera recuerda quien es tu padre, algunos días, él ni siquiera recuerda quien soy yo—

—Oh— Murmuro Mark, obviamente molesto —. Entonces esa es la razón de porque él no está aquí—

—Sí, todo lo que el vería seria a un hombre enfermo acostado en una cama, él ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que él es su hijo—

—Mierda, no me di cuenta que tan mal estaba el abuelo—

—Mark, no maldigas— Dijo Rita de forma automática. Ella estaba tratando de romper aquel hábito desde hace varios años. Por lo menos él no estaba usando frases mucho más vulgares —.Si querido…no tendría sentido alguno que él estuviera aquí—

—_Tal vez esa sea la mejor manera de poner fin a la situación, hay algunas cosas que sería mejor no recordar entre él y Gar, siempre estaban discutiendo, como si estuvieran en su propia guerra personal, por lo menos cuando Gar era joven, casi todo el tiempo Steve estaría gritándole a Gar, quien trato con todo su esfuerzo ser la persona que Steve quería que fuera, estoy bastante segura de que es por esa razón que él se escapó y se unió a los Titanes, porque el jamás creería ser el hijo que Steve quería que fuera._—

—_Sin embargo, el crecería para ser un gran hombre, alguien amoroso, compasivo, alguien del cual Steve estaba orgulloso, él tiene un buen hijo y una…esposa, la madre de Mark_— Pensó Rita, quien creyó que esa sería la mejor manera de pensar sobre ella —._Tal vez, es mejor que Steve haya olvidado aquella situación, hay algunas situaciones que es mejor olvidar_—

_30 Años en el pasado_

La noticia sobre el compromiso entre Chico Bestia y Raven, junto a la planeación de la boda, se propago como la pólvora. Fue la noticia en primera plana en el periódico de Jump City, al igual que en la mayor parte de los Estados Unidos. En el extranjero, había revistas con páginas y páginas hablando del tema. Dentro de la comunidad de superhéroes era del único tema del que se hablaba. Un tema que involucraba a dos adolescentes y su futuro compromiso en el altar. Era raro cuando dos héroes decidían casarse entre sí. ¿Pero dos adolescentes? ¿En qué estaban pensados? ¿Tan siquiera estaban pensando?

Finalmente, la Patrulla Condenada se había enterado sobre la noticia. Les tomo alrededor de un mes enterarse sobre el acontecimiento, ya que se encontraban siguiendo los últimos rastros de la Hermandad del Mal, fue gracias a la red de comunicación de la Liga de la Justicia que fueron capaces de contactar con ellos e informarles sobre los acontecimientos actuales que involucraban a su hijo y su compañera de equipo. Para dejarlo de manera fácil, Mento y Elasti-Girl estaban molestos. Tan pronto como se enteraron, dejaron a un lado la búsqueda, se dirigieron a Jump City y llegaron a la Torre de los Titanes.

Ellos dos se presentaron ante las puertas de la Torre, aproximadamente seis semanas después de que se hizo el anuncio, había sido poco después del mediodía.

Fue Robin quien les abrió la puerta.

—Mento, es bueno ver…—

— ¡Déjame entrar!—

Sin esperar alguna clase de invitación, Mento hizo a un lado a Robin y entro en la Torre, detrás de él se encontraba Elasti-Girl intentando seguirle el paso.

— ¡Garfield! ¡Garfield! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Baja en este instante!— Grito Mento con furia.

—Oh…así que ya se han enterado— Murmuro Robin.

— ¡Por supuesto que nos enteramos! Confié en ti para ser el líder de este grupo e impedir que esta clase de situaciones irresponsables e insensatas sucedieran, pero al parecer fue un grave error, jamás debí dejar que un grupo de malcriados e irresponsables chicos con las hormonas en su máximo esplendor se cuidaran solos, debí haberme hecho cargo y entrenarlos a todos ustedes, moldearlos para que fueran un equipo eficiente—

Robin se enfadó ante tal acusación. ¿Irresponsables? ¿Un equipo eficiente? ¿Qué pensaba el que habían estado haciendo durante todos esos años? ¿Jugar? Robin empezó a enfadarse más ante tal idea. Y él pensaba que Bruce era odioso.

—Steve, cariño, por favor, cálmate— Dijo Rita con un tono calmado en un intento de apaciguar a su marido —. Culpar a Robin por todos estos problemas no va a resolver nada—

Rita rara vez había visto en este estado de furia incontrolable a su esposo. Ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez que estuvo tan molesto fue cuando Garfield lo desobedeció en aquella misión y los rescato, en lugar de destruir la máquina de la Hermandad.

— ¿Resolver que cosa? Hola Steve ¿Por qué tan molesto?— Pregunto Chico Bestia entrando en la sala común, con Raven a su lado.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?—

—Steve— Interrumpió Rita, una vez más —. Por favor, cálmate y deja de gritar—

Chico Bestia se encontraba observando a su alrededor bastante confundido. Raven simplemente miro a Mento. Starfire y Cyborg, quienes habían oído el alboroto que se estaba llevando en la sala común, llegaron lo más rápido posible, ambos miraron el escenario que se estaba llevando a cabo y decidieron sentarse en el sofá a la espera de que la discusión se pusiera mucho más acalorada. Robin quien todavía se encontraba murmurando cosas para sí mismo, decidió al igual que sus compañeros tomar asiento. Esto no se veía nada prometedor, al observar el rostro firme del hombre, un héroe con más experiencia, nadie estaba seguro de que hacer o que esperar de su parte. Especialmente uno que era el padre de un compañero de equipo, Trigon no contaba, él no era un héroe.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Mento finalmente se tranquilizó un poco, a pesar de estar un poco más calmado, el aún estaba enojado.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—

—Asumo que estás hablando sobre la boda—

— ¿Quién te dio permiso?—

— ¿Por qué necesitamos tener permiso? Nos amamos y queremos comprometernos a estar juntos por siempre— Respondió Chico Bestia quien estaba empezando a molestarse. Por desgracia, cuando había estado en la Patrulla Condenada siempre era Mento el que le gritaba y esta era una de esas pocas veces en las que él le contesto.

—Eres demasiado joven como para pensar en casarse, apenas conoces a esta…persona…no la habrás metido en problemas ¿Verdad? —Pregunto Mento quien repentinamente parecía preocupado.

—¡No!...bueno…¡No!— Respondió Chico Bestia tartamudeando y con la cara completamente roja. Esta era una conversación que no quería tener delante de sus amigos, ni de sus padres, ni su novia, ni siquiera delante de sí mismo si ese fuera el caso.

—Bueno, por lo menos ese es un alivio, ahora podemos poner fin a esta locura, gracias a dios no hubo ningún tipo de consecuencia— Respondió Mento suspirando de alivio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ponerle fin a esto? Nos vamos a casar—

—Esto es simplemente uno de esos enamoramientos que tienen los adolescentes, solamente tienes 16 años, eres demasiado joven como para casarte, pararemos todo esto en este mismo instante y regresaras con nosotros, eres demasiado joven para algo que requiere tal responsabilidad— Contesto Mento.

Chico Bestia obviamente estaba molesto y estaba a punto de contestar, sin embargo, fue Raven quien hablo a continuación.

—Disculpa Mento, pero estoy tratando de entender algo en todo este asunto, Gar a formado parte de los Titanes desde hace varios años y estuvo con la Patrulla Condenada varios años atrás, así que digamos que a los 16 o 13 o 11 años, él tuvo la edad suficiente y la suficiente responsabilidad para combatir contra criminales y villanos tan peligrosos como la Hermandad del Mal, él tuvo la edad suficiente como para poner en peligro su vida todos los días con todo y su bendición, él fue lo bastante responsable como para pertenecer por su cuenta en un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes que luchan contra el crimen día a día, de nuevo, poniendo su vida en peligro para salvar a la gente que se encuentre en peligro…pero ¿Él no es lo suficientemente mayor o lo suficientemente responsable como para tener una relación y casarse? Solo quiero asegurarme que mi compresión sobre todo este argumento es correcta—Argumento Raven quien a lo largo de todo su discurso mantuvo su tono monótono y su rostro esculpido en piedra sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Hubo un momento de silencio mortal en la habitación.

—_No hay forma de que podamos ganar esta discusión, ¿Cómo en nombre de dios, Steve podrá rebatir que Garfield es demasiado joven como para enamorarse y casarse, cuando el tenía la edad suficiente como para morir? Esta chica es realmente inteligente_— Pensó Rita.

Mento simplemente se quedó en silencio, mientras su furia aumentaba. Prácticamente se podía ver como su presión arterial aumentaba. Entonces, en lugar de simplemente rebatir el argumento de Raven, comenzó a gritar, dejando que su furia se hiciera cargo de él.

—No te metas en esto, todo esto es culpa tuya, demonio, bruja desalmada, no tienes idea alguna del significado del amor, demonio, tu probablemente le lanzaste alguna clase de hechizo, bueno pues ¿Adivina qué?, conocemos a un montón de gente con capacidades en ese tema, así que vamos a ir por uno y decirle que le ponga fin a lo que sea que le hayas hecho—

Raven simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a Mento, sin embargo, Chico Bestia, no lo hizo. Sus ojos se estrecharon y apretó sus labios con fuerza. El simplemente se acercó a su padre adoptivo…

Y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Manto cayó con fuerza contra el piso, completamente fuera de combate.

Chico Bestia respiro varias veces mientras intentaba calmarse, se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre adoptiva y hablo con un fuerte tono de voz.

—Sácalo de aquí, él no es bienvenido aquí, el nunca será bienvenido aquí de nuevo— Dicho eso, Chico Bestia se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala común, con Raven justo a su lado.

El silencio se apodero de toda la sala, los Titanes restantes se miraron entre sí. Chico Bestia había golpeado a su padre. Lo puso fuera de combate. Era algo que ellos no podían creer.

Rita observo la puerta por donde su hijo y su novia, acababan de salir.

El había golpeado a Steve.

Ella se quedó petrificada. Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Garfield jamás se había enfrentado de esa manera contra Steve. El simplemente se encogía o lloraba o, si las cosas se ponían peor, el simplemente corría. Al igual que cuando se escapó aquella noche de la Patrulla Condenada y se unió a los Titanes. Pero él nunca se defendió.

Sin decir una palabra, Elasti-Girl alargo su brazo izquierdo lo suficientemente grande como para cargar a su marido. Ella lo llevo hasta la puerta principal y sin decir alguna palabra, simplemente se marchó. Coloco a Mento en uno de los asientos de la nave y Rita se sentó en el asiento del piloto y se quedó allí por un momento, pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

Él golpeo a Steve.

Ella no podía creerlo.

Él golpeo a Steve.

Pero él jamás se defendió.

Él golpeo a Steve.

Él de verdad debe amarla.

Él golpeo a Steve.

Realmente debe amarla.

_Presente_

—_Es lo mejor, es mejor que Steve no recuerde esa clase de acontecimientos, pasaron muchos años para que los dos se reconciliaran, tuve que asistir a la boda yo sola, pues Steve no había sido invitado, yo casi estuve a punto de no ir, pero Steve insistió, él se sintió muy avergonzado por la forma en la que reacciono…bueno, tomaron varios meses para que se sintiera realmente avergonzado—_

—_Aunque más bien, se sentía traicionado, traicionado porque su hijo lo había golpeado y no fue en un combate o en una práctica de entrenamiento, fue en un momento lleno de ira—_

— ¿Abuela?—

—_Aun así, finalmente lograron reconciliarse, principalmente después del nacimiento de Mark, la idea de tener un nieto realmente había emocionado a Steve, el resulto ser más sentimental de lo que yo pensaba, aun puedo verlo cuando le daba paseos en su espalda a Mark, fue un abuelo muy cariñoso_—

— ¿Abuela?—

—_Aunque siempre hubo una especie de guerra fría entre Steve y Raven, probablemente debido a su estricta educación católica, pero…al menos lo intento…más bien lo intentamos los dos, ella siempre fue una persona difícil con la que tratar, era alguien tan cerrada en su propio mundo e ilegible, uno nunca pudo saber lo que estaba pensando o lo que estaba sintiendo_—

— ¿Abuela?—

—Lo siento querido ¿Dijiste algo? Me temo que estaba recordando algunas cosas de mi pasado, un hábito para las personas de mi edad, tenemos tantas cosas que recordar que a veces nos dejamos llevar—

— ¿Estas lista para volver a ver de nuevo a papá?—

—No, pero lo haré de todos modos ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y descansas un poco? Has estado atendiendo a todos los invitados durante toda la noche, date un respiro—

—Bueeeeeeeeeno— Dijo Mark —. En realidad no debería, puede que mamá me necesite—

—Tu madre no parece necesitar a nadie— Respondió Rita sin pensar.

— ¡Abuela! Esas cosas no se dicen— Dijo Mark bastante molesto por el comentario.

—Lo siento querido, sé que no debería haber dicho eso, pero tienes que entender, nunca he logrado comprender del todo a tu madre—

—Bueno…no eres la única— Murmuro Mark.

—Aun así, lo siento ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y descansas un poco? Voy a ver si tu madre necesita algo—

—Está bien—

Dicho esto, Rita se levantó del sofá y se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio. Al entrar en la habitación, ella observo la escena que tenía enfrente. Su hijo, su familia, se encontraba conectado a varios monitores, esperando su final. Mientras tanto, Raven, estaba sentada allí, mirando el suave movimiento del pecho mientras este subía y bajaba, cada vez era más y más lento, dando a entender que ya no faltaba mucho para la hora final.

Rita pensó en el último comentario que le había dicho a su nieto.

— _¿Realmente necesita de alguien? Aun no hay emoción, no hay señales de angustia, solo se encontraba su presencia, Garfield estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su padre con tal de defenderla a ella, el realmente le dio un puñetazo por ella…Y ella ¿Qué ha hecho? Después de todos estos años, aun no logro entenderla, ni siquiera sé si ella realmente llego a amarlo_—

Con eso en mente, Rita entro en el dormitorio, para que pudiera estar al lado de los últimos momentos de vida de su hijo.

_**Sin embargo, no éramos demasiado jóvenes para conocerla**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? En mi opinión fue un capitulo interesante, quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos y la están siguiendo, además de los comentarios que me dejan, sinceramente me alegra que tanto la historia como el trabajo de traducción les esté gustando, eso me anima a seguir traduciendo la historia, posiblemente el próximo capítulo lo tenga el miércoles, así que estén al pendiente y yo me despido, que pasen buen dia.


End file.
